The Child of His Heart
by Apollo199199
Summary: Decades ago, she was ripped away from the Doctor. Now when an old enemy returns, she fights her way back to save the Doctor, bringing with her a power beyond their imagination and fulfilling a prophecy two millennias in the making. Full Summary Inside!


**Title**: _The Child of His Heart_

**Summary**: _Decades ago, The Powers That Be ripped her away from the Doctor, fearing that her presence would upset the balance of power. But now when an old enemy threatens to destroy the Earth, capturing the Doctor and his rag-tag team of companions, a long lost friend fights her way back to save the Doctor, bringing with her a power beyond their imagination and fulfilling an ancient prophecy two millennias in the making._

**Characters**: _Doctor, Donna, Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jack, OC_

**Note**: _This will be set somewhere around the Season Four Finale. Donna already has met with Martha and Rose, but has not met Jack, or Sarah Jane. In this story, it will be explained that how Rose has returned and how the reunion went._

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**Chapter One**: _**Secrets of the Past**_

Donna walked down the hallway inside the TARDIS, the ship had always intrigued her with its whole "Bigger on the inside" concept and her personal favorite, changing the locations of the rooms. Donna had discovered the latter when after waking up from her sleep one morning to find the bathroom not where the bathroom had been, it had become a broom closet instead. Curious, Donna had asked the Doctor about it and he had told her that TARDIS liked to switch things around, keep things excited. Well, it sure kept Donna on her toes constantly trying to find her room, in fact, she had stumbled onto many other rooms that were once occupied and now vacated, when asked about those rooms, the Doctor would develop a nostalgic look and say that it was a former companion. It made Donna wonders just how many had come before her.

This morning would be no different as Donna found herself inside another strange room, but this one was different and Donna had recognized it immediately, while all the other rooms were filled with the usual clothing, bed, computers and such, this room belonged to a child, Donna was sure of it. The pictures, the drawings, the scattered toys, the coloring of the room, it all indicated to the presence of a child, or someone young.

Walking up to the desk, Donna picked up a framed photo. An Asian looking young girl smiled almost manically at the camera from behind an older looking man with her arms draped over his chest. The man in the picture had his hands holding onto the girl's and an exuberant expression to match. Donna could literally feel the happiness and love radiating off of the picture. She wondered who the girl was or even the man, she had a feeling that the girl had once lived in this room. This was the first time really that Donna had seen faces of the Doctor's previous companions, well, except for Martha whom she had met and Rose whom she had heard more than enough stories about. It made her wonder just what kind of a relationship the Doctor had with this girl and what happened to her.

Donna was so busy with her own thoughts that she was startled when the picture was wrenched out of her hand with a surprising force. She whirled around to find the Doctor standing there, an unusual look of darkness filled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here Donna. Time to go."

Donna could hear the warning carried in the Doctor's voice, she stood there in shock. Sure the Doctor was never really happy when he would find Donna in the rooms of his former companions, but never had he spoke in that dangerous tone of voice as if she was an enemy.

"What?" Donna blinked, still shocked.

"I said you should leave. Next time you're looking for some place, just ask me instead of wondering off by yourself."

Donna could not believe the words she was hearing, all she did was accidentally stumble into a room and here he was treating her as if she unleashed a plague.

"Well maybe if your ship doesn't go switching around on me all the time, I wouldn't." Donna said indignantly. How dare the Doctor talk to her like that! It was only a room after all. Angry, Donna barged past the Doctor and left the room.

The Doctor turned and watched Donna's form disappearing before gazing back to the picture. A finger gently brushing the pictured face of the young girl as affection, love, and sadness replaced the darkness in his eyes. He knew that he was too harsh to Donna over this, but he couldn't help it. He had once sworn he would never think about this loss again, that he wouldn't let this loss consume his life, that he would honor her memories by living his life to its fullest and saving others. So he locked it away, never setting foot into this room, the TARDIS always keeping it at a distance. Until now.

"Why? Why now?" The Doctor whispered as his eyes gazed longingly around the room before setting the framed picture back onto the desk and turned to leave.

As he went to close the door, he could hear it, almost like a whisper in the wind, the voice of someone who had once and still now means the world to him.

"_I love you, you never forget that okay…"_

Those same words, just like memories from a long time ago.

Overwhelmed by the feelings and emotions, the Doctor gazed around the room one more time before he closed the door and walked away swiftly, willing himself to get away.

No, this was his past and in the past is where it would stay.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_Now please press that little blue button and submit a review! I beg of you!_


End file.
